Apache
Apache is property of Purplecocoa5, please do not use without permission, thanks! Hi peeps Description Apache is a male MudWing. He is th color of sunbaked mud, and some even see tiny little dark brown lines resembling cracks, but no-one can really tell. He has amber eyes, and the left eye is a slightly lighter shade than his right eye. Apache is a caring dragon, and isn't a social butterfly, but rather a social caterpillar. His mind wanders constantly, but not in a short-term memory loss kind of way, he just has to mentally slap himself back on track. History Apache was born to Nyala and Guar, and while he would have had a sibling, upon hatching she was discovered to be stillborn. Nyala and Guar had wanted more, but that was impossible when Guar was killed in an accident just months after Apache hatched. Nyala never loved another. Left fatherless, and mother still in grief, Apache was given to a foster family temporarily until Nyala had gotten over the worst of her grief. With his foster family, Apache was not exposed to the "black" of the world, but rather, the "greys" and "whites" of the world with the family. However, he was confused why he wasn't with his real mom, and asked almost daily. The answer was the same every time. "When you're older." "When you're older" happened to be when Apache was old enough to attend JMA. He met his mother for the first time since the accident. After a few months, he was separated again from his mother, but this time willingly, as he was enrolled at JMA. He met the members of his winglet, Tern the SeaWing, Pyrenees the IceWing, Darkmist the NightWing, Rafflesia the RainWing, Gyrfalcon the SkyWing, and Echidna the SandWing. In addition, he also met Bigwings, a NightWing who right away struck Apache as rude and mean. Throughout the year, he and Bigwings were constantly at each other's throats. It was when Apache visited Nyala that she learnt of the bitter feud. Nyala questioned her son, because Apache was the friendliest you could get a dragon. The answer was blunt. "He's rude and mean." Nyala, having known that Bigwings was not part of Apache's winglet, asked him if he really knew that. Taken aback, Apache answered with "yyyes?" Which told Nyala everything. Nyala told Apache to go and try to make friends with him, which Apache objected to, but Nyala threatened to request to put him in Bigwings' winglet, which Apache immediately said he would try and make amends. Upon his return, Apache did try to make friends, or at least, acquaintances with Bigwings, and immediately was rejected. For the rest of the day, and in following weeks, Apache's mind wandered even more than usual, immersing him almost completely in his own world. Three weeks after his friendship proposal was rejected, Apache was wandering, when he entered the cave with the underground pool, and spotted a dark shape under the water. Upon closer investigation, it was an unconscious Bigwings, and Apache took almost half an hour dragging Bigwings up with his smaller size, and being younger, lesser strength. At that point, he managed to get Darkmist to get a teacher, and Bigwings was saved- barely. In the end, Apache earned another, but yet friend, but acquaintance. Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)